


Horny Boy

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: miniera.Setting: Post-"Hush."Request: Spike/Xander and sexy kisses.





	Horny Boy

If there's one thing that Xander Harris is sure about, it's that he's a horny boy. At least he feels like a boy when Anya kisses him with her thousands of years of experience; even though he doesn't, at all costs, let her know.

He knows that horny doesn't make a good excuse. But it's all he's got. It's all that can explain how he and Spike have gone from watching Elimidate to making out on his couch. He also feels like a boy with Spike's experience; and he doesn't want to think about just how Spike got that experience and from whom. Though that might prove a good boner kill.

And god, does Spike's tongue brushing against his feel good. He doesn't think about where Spike's hand travels. Horny can be an excuse to make out with a vampire one hates but must babysit for Giles; but it's not a good one to go any further. No matter how many pixilated breasts were shown on tv tonight. And no matter how much Spike tastes oddly like pixie sticks.


End file.
